Scherz!
by heavenfly
Summary: Hi. Nur ein kleiner OneShot von mir, weil ich das Pairing aus dem Kopf haben wollte.


Hi! Nur mal so kurz was von mir am Rande...ich musste nur das Pairing aus meinem Kopf bekommen...

Disclaimer: Harry Potter gehört J.K. und nicht mir.

Warnung: Lime, Boy x Boy, sonst nix

Lest schön!

-+-+-+-+-+

Scherz!

„Weasley!" Die Stimme der Professorin für Verwandlung war bis zur anderen Seite der großen Halle hörbar und alle Gryffindors drehten sich neugierig um. Nur wenige Sekunden später sahen sie zwei zufrieden grinsende Rotschöpfe auf sich zukommen und jeder wusste – die Weasley-Twins hatten wieder zugeschlagen. Hermine verdrehte genervt die Augen und drehte sich demonstrativ wieder zu ihrem Frühstück um. Die beiden hatten es nicht verdient, dass sie für ihre Taten auch noch Bewunderung erhielten. Ron und Harry schienen das jedoch etwas anders zu sehen. Sie rückten ein Stück zur Seite, so dass sich Fred und George auf die Bank niederlassen konnten und Hermine von der Seite begeistert anlächelten. Das Mädchen nippte demonstrativ uninteressiert an ihrem Tee, bemerkte jedoch aus den Augenwinkeln, dass das Lächeln der beiden Zwillinge nur noch breiter wurde. Hermine seufzte. Wie konnten zwei Menschen nur so viel Unheil anrichten und dabei auch noch Spaß haben. Sie würde das wohl nie verstehen. Als sie Rons begeisterten Blick sah, seufzte das Mädchen nur noch tiefer. Wie man die beiden auch noch dafür bewundern konnte, dass sie ständig den Schulalltag störten und die Lehrer unnötig herausforderten und reizten, konnte sie erst recht nicht nachvollziehen. Hermine konnte nur hoffen, dass nicht gerade Snape das neueste Opfer geworden war, denn immerhin hatten sie, Harry und Ron gleich als erstes Zaubertränke und es stand außer Frage, an wem der griesgrämige Professor seine Wut wieder abreagieren würde.

Doch glücklicherweise handelte es sich diesmal um einen relativ harmlosen Scherz.

„Wirklich, wir wollten nur unsere Hausaufgaben..."

„...im Astronomieturm machen, wo doch diese Nacht der Himmel..."

„...wolkenlos war. Und natürlich wollten wir..."

„...unsere Ruhe haben." Erklärten Fred und George abwechselnd und auf ihre unnachahmliche Weise, indem sie gegenseitig ihre Sätze beendeten. Hermine vermutete ja langsam, dass die beiden telepathisch veranlagt waren.

„Jedenfalls haben wir das Porträt ausgetauscht..."

„...damit uns keiner stören kann und dann müssen wir wohl über den..."

„...langweiligen Beobachtungen eingeschlafen sein, denn als Professor Sinistra..."

„...heute morgen den Klassenraum betreten wollt, fand sie ihn erst nicht..."

„...und brauchte dann noch die Hilfe von unserer liebsten Hauslehrerin."

„Und wie wir zwei da so friedlich vor uns hin dösen, werden wir..."

„...doch tatsächlich von den beiden Profs zu so früher Stunde gestört, wo wir heute doch frei haben."

„Man sollte meinen, dass Astronomie auch mal ausfallen könnte, wenn der Raum verschwunden ist, also echt..."

„...ja, das ist doch wirklich unerhört!"

Oder die beiden benutzten einen Gedankenlese-Spruch. Hermine konnte dem Hin und Her nur immer wieder verblüfft zusehen – das erinnerte sie immer wieder an ein Tennismatch.

„Jedenfalls ist uns nicht klar, warum McGonagall uns für unser Bestreben..."

„...Hausaufgaben mal wirklich zu machen, auch noch Punkte abziehen und Strafarbeiten aufgeben musste."

Fred und George blickten wie die reinsten Unschuldslämmer in die Runde und Hermine verdrehte die Augen.

„Nun, ich schätze es liegt daran, dass euch kein vernünftiger Mensch abnimmt, ihr würdet nur eure Hausaufgaben machen. Allein diese Ausrede an sich ist schon verdächtig genug."

„Aber Hermine, du verletzt uns zutiefst. Glaubst du uns denn nicht?" Fred blickte das Mädchen mit riesigen blauen Augen an und George griff sich gespielt theatralisch an die Brust. Hermine schüttete nur den Kopf.

„Gebt es doch zu! Jeder hier weiß, was ihr dort im Astronomieturm zu zweit angestellt habt."

George blickte Hermine sekundenlang so erschrocken an, dass sie es im fast geglaubt hätte. Dann drehte er sich übertrieben besorgt zu seinem Zwilling um und meinte mit heiserer Stimme: „Ich wusste es, es ist kein Geheimnis mehr. Sie haben uns ertappt. Wir sollten es zugeben."

Hermine blickte beide perplex an. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, was das nun wieder für ein Scherz sein sollte. Harry und Ron konnten sich nur kichernd am Tisch festhalten. Die beiden Zwillinge waren einfach vollendete Schauspieler.

„Fred, wir haben keine Wahl mehr, wir müssen gestehen, oh Fred."

„Oh George, du hast recht. Hermine, sei jetzt ganz stark. Obwohl du es ja schon ahnst, musst du dich auf eine große Enttäuschung vorbereiten. George..."

Dieser rückte näher an seinen Bruder und beide legten ihre Arme umeinander und blickten das verwirrte Mädchen aus großen Augen an. „Ja Fred, nun ist es soweit. Hermine – sei stark – wir, ich und George, wir sind tatsächlich in festen Händen. Wir nutzen den Astronomieturm regelmäßig als Liebesnest."

Theatralisch senkten sie beide synchron ihre Köpfe wie reuige Sünder und Ron und Harry hielten sich die Bäuche vor lachen.

Hermine stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. „Sehr witzig, aber eure Story hinkt. Ihr wart alleine im Turm, als McGonagall und Sinistra euch dann fanden, das habt ihr selbst gerade erzählt."

Die Zwillinge sahen sich verblüfft an und blickten dann erstaunt zu Hermine zurück. „Sie hat es tatsächlich nicht verstanden..." – „...wo sie doch sonst so schlau ist."

Georges grüne Augen – der einzige Unterschied zu Fred – blickten Hermine weiterhin groß an. „Weist du, Hermine, es gibt da etwas, was du wissen solltest. Ich und Fred..."

...also George und ich, wir sind zusammen."

Ron, Harry und die restlichen Gryffindores in ihrer Nähe brachen synchron in brüllendes Gelächter aus, was sich auch nicht legte, als die Zwillinge hinter der frustriert flüchtenden Hermine herriefen: „Wir wissen, dass du jetzt enttäuscht bist, aber weißt du, für uns gibt es leider niemand wichtigeren als uns." Dann drehten sie sich zueinander um.

„Oh George!"

„Oh Fred."

„Halt mich..."

„...umarme mich. Ich liebe dich."

Der ganze Gryffindortisch und alle in der Nähe sitzenden Ravenclaws bogen sich vor Lachen angesichts dieser theatralischen Meisterleistung. McGonagall eilte kopfschüttelnd an den kichernden Studenten vorbei und flüchtete, bevor sie noch mehr graue Haare wegen dieser zwei bekam.

Erst nach einigen Minuten hatten sich alle wieder einigermaßen beruhigt, dass annähernd zivilisierte Gespräche möglich waren und das Essen stand ja auch noch auf dem Tisch.

Fred und George fütterten sich mit verliebten Blicken gegenseitig und forderten so weitere Lacher heraus, doch irgendwann verabschiedeten sich beide Händchen haltend von den Freunden und Hauskameraden.

Als sie schon fast zur Tür heraus waren, rief Ron ihnen hinterher: „Aber ich will euer neuestes Spielzeug auch mal testen. Ich nehme ja mal an, dass ihr es diese Nacht perfektioniert habt." Die anderen stimmten mit ein und Fred und George nickten fröhlich, bevor sie die Halle endgültig verließen. Nur Harry wunderte sich. Er war diese Nacht auch wach gewesen, doch abgesehen von der Stunde vor Mitternacht war es sehr stark bewölkt gewesen. Man hätte nicht einmal den Mond gesehen. Hatten die Zwillinge das in ihrem Erfindungswahn gar nicht bemerkt, oder womit waren sie wirklich dort oben beschäftigt gewesen? Und warum eigentlich gerade in diesem Turm? Explosive Geschosse konnten sie in der Nacht selbst dort nicht testen. Die einzigen Vorteile am Astroturm waren die gepolsterten Sessel und Matratzen und die Zwillinge hätten doch wohl auch ein näheres „Versuchslabor" finden können. Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Das ging ihn eigentlich nicht wirklich etwas an.

-+-+-+-+-+-+

Fred warf sich auf das Bett und zog George mit sich auf die Laken.

„Das war das unspektakulärste Coming-out, was ich je erlebt hatte. Ich hatte eigentlich doch erwartet, das wenigstens einige stutzen."

George schüttelte den Kopf und blickte seinem Bruder lange in die Augen, bevor er einen heißen Kuss auf Freds Lippen presste.

„Ich hab dir doch gesagt, dass sie uns nicht glauben würden. Selbst wenn wir knutschend in einer Ecke erwischt würden, dächten sie noch, es wäre ein Scherz, besonders nach dieser Aktion gerade."

„Da könnte man glatt enttäuscht sein, wie wenig sie uns kennen."

George blickte Fred schelmisch an: „Wer ist denn dafür wohl verantwortlich. Eigentlich sollten wir eher stolz auf uns sein."

Wieder fanden sich ihre Lippen zu einem heißen Kuss. George setzte sich rittlings auf den anderen Zwilling und presste sich gegen dessen warmen Körper. Freds Hände fuhren unter Georges Pulli und schoben ihn nach oben. Warme Hände fuhren über feste Muskeln und ließen Schauer der Erregung durch Georges Körper gleiten. Ihre Zungen kämpften in einem erneuten, leidenschaftlichen Kuss um die Vorherrschaft und dann presste George Fred auf das Bett und ließ diesen seine Erregung spüren.

„Wenn sie uns jetzt nicht gerade in flagranti erwischen, können wir noch eine Weile so weiter machen. So gern ich Witze mache, aber Mum muss das hier nicht unbedingt wissen."

Fred rieb sich verlangend an George und stöhnte: „Und Ronnie muss das auch nicht erfahren, der würde ja 'nen Herzkasper kriegen. Nein, so wie es jetzt ist, ist es schon ganz gut."

George grinste verführerisch und presste sich noch etwas enger an Fred: „Ganz meiner Meinung, besonders diese Situation gefällt mir sehr gut. Was hältst du davon, wenn wir unser kleines Stelldichein..."

„...von heute Nacht fortsetzen? Aber gern doch Liebster, alles was du willst."

Da ließ sich George nicht zweimal bitten und seine Hände wanderten langsam zu Freds Hosenbund.

/g/ dat war's


End file.
